Revenge
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Carl Dunning has escaped from prison and now he's out to kill the person of which he wanted so badly for revenge. It was revenge for his wife. It was revenge for himself. It's revenge and one C.S.I will pay the price of being innocent. Sequel to I SEE YOU
1. Prison Escape

Revenge

Note: This is the sequel to I see you I strongly suggest you read that one first.

Chapter 1

Prison Escape

_A man sat and waited until it was dark. Everything was still. The man's name was Carl Dunning. He rocked back and forth. He was in prison for stalking and murdering at least two women and the attempted murder of another._

_Carl was sick of waiting. It had only been a month since he had got in, but it was the hardest month he'd ever had to live through. He wanted it to end. He wanted to die and be with his wife, but the idea of revenge was all too strong._

_Carl was able to break open the window at night. He worked on it every night since he got in. Now, it was ready. Carl was ready. He was going to find and kill the person that put him here and let his wife's killer get away. Carl was going to kill Catherine Willows. _

_He quickly undid the window and ran and ran. An alarm went off, but now it was all too distant. _

_Carl Dunning had escaped. _

A/N- This is really short, but it's just a prologue. I hope you like it!


	2. Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Chapter 2

Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Catherine Willows sat down on the couch in her house. It had been a month since her house was not safe. It had been a month since she had been through the pain. It had been a month. The phone rang and Catherine jumped. She still did not feel safe. "Willows," Catherine said answering the phone.

"Hi Catherine, it's me Grissom. I was wondering if you could come in now, can you?" Gil's voice asked.

"Sure, Lindsay's at Jane's house. I'll be over in a sec." Catherine answered.

"Great. Thanks! Bye." Gil voice said.

"Bye," Catherine answered.

Catherine grabbed her coat and was on her way.

----

"Should we tell her?" Nick asked watching the television.

Warrick, Sara and Gil looked at him. "Tell who what?" Catherine asked at the door.

Gil quickly turned of the T.V. Catherine looked suspicious. "What's going on?" Catherine demanded.

"Nothing," Nick lied.

"Honestly, we're all C.S.I's. We were trained to tell when someone is lying. Now what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, you remember Carl Dunning, right?" Sara asked calmly.

Catherine nodded. How could she forget? "Well…uh…" Sara began in an unsure voice.

"Carl has escaped from prison." Warrick finished.

Catherine looked shocked. "Catherine, Carl escaped to…kill you." Gil said softly.

"We found a note." Nick said handing her a letter.

_Catherine Willows C.S.I Level 3,_

_I'm coming after you. There's nothing you can do. You can run, but you can't hide. Don't forget, revenge is bitter sweet._

_I'm sure you're dying to see me,_

_Carl Dunning_

Catherine had not said a word. Her mouth was dry with fear. "I'm…I'm…" Catherine began.

"Calm down. We'll find him." Sara said smiling.

"You don't understand. He saw everything I did. He knows everything." Catherine said frantically.

"I'm sure he never found anything that could kill you." Warrick offered.

"Oh, but he does. He knew where my spare gun is. He knows where my knifes are. Oh my god, Lindsay!" Catherine said getting up from the chair she was seated in.

"Calm down! Don't worry. Brass is picking her up." Nick said pushing Catherine down into the chair.

Catherine didn't calm down though. She was terrified. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Sara said softly.

Catherine knew they were trying to calm her down, but she was so scared there was nothing she could do. In fact, there was nothing anyone could do. Brass came in with Lindsay. Lindsay ran to Catherine. "Hi mommy! Jane and I made cupcakes with Jane's mommy and then Mr. Brass came and said I had to go, but Jane said I could see her again." Lindsay said talking quickly.

"That's great." Catherine said putting on a fake smile for her.

"Why did I have to go mommy?" Lindsay asked.

"You had to go because…uh…" Catherine stuttered.

"You had to go because I asked you to." Brass said smiling at Catherine.

"Oh," Lindsay said quietly. "Are you sure it's not because of the scary man that came to the door and asked me where mommy was?"

Everyone perked up. "What scary man?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. He had brown hair, brown eyes and an orange suit on. I thought orange was a funny color." Lindsay said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Catherine whispered.

"Nope. He just asked me where you were. He said he was a friend of yours. I said I never saw him before and told him I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers." Lindsay said smiling.

"Did you tell an adult like we practiced?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yep. I told Jane's mommy and she said it was nothing. Aren't you proud of me mommy? I did just like the game." Lindsay said smiling.

Catherine simply nodded. "Yes, you did. One-million points to you. Good job Lins," Catherine said hugging Lindsay.

Brass was already out calling Jane's mother and all the P.D's with a description of Carl Dunning. "Oh and mommy," Lindsay said.

"Yes," Catherine answered.

"He said I was a smart girl and asked me to give you this," Lindsay said taking out a piece of paper.

Catherine read it.

_Hello Catherine,_

_I'm getting closer._

That was all it said. It was short, but frightening. "Oh and mommy," Lindsay said.

Catherine was starting to get annoyed. "Yes," Catherine answered.

"He gave me a piece of peppermint," Lindsay said bowing her head.

"You didn't eat it, did you?" Catherine asked alert.

"I ate it," Lindsay said shortly.

Catherine was surprised. "You did what! You know that you're not supposed to take candy from a stranger! The game was supposed to teach you that! How are you feeling?" Catherine asked concerned.

"I'm fine. The peppermint was a green one. I like the green ones. Don't be mad at me mommy." Lindsay said innocently.

Catherine hugged Lindsay. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you eating candy from strangers." Catherine said softly.

Catherine looked in her purse. She grabbed a thermometer and stuck it into Lindsay's mouth. "Should we take her to a doctor?" Warrick asked.

Catherine turned around and looked at the thermometer. "98.6, normal temperature," Catherine announced.

"Nah, I don't know much about kids, but I'd say she's fine." Gil said.

"Come here Lindsay. We're going to have some fun." Brass said lightly.

Catherine smiled and mouthed her thanks. "Can I go with him mommy?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, you can go with anyone in this room." Catherine smiled.

"Okay!" Lindsay said running out of the room.

After she left, Sara asked, "If he didn't poison the candy, why'd he give it to her?"

"Why did he try and kill Catherine when she didn't do anything wrong? Who knows what's going through this guy's head!" Nick said.

"He knows Lindsay's just about the only good thing I've done in my life. If she were to go, I'd die. So, by giving her candy, he knew she'd tell me and when she did, I would be very scared. And I was." Catherine whispered.

Warrick nodded. "That makes sense in some twisted way," Warrick said.

"What's this game anyway?" Sara asked.

"Oh, it's a game I made up. It's called the lost game. I ask a question like what do you do if you're in the trunk of a car and Lindsay will answer, take out the tail light and stick your arm out. Someone will notice and help you. I made it up because of this job. I never want anything to happen to her." Catherine whispered.

Greg ran into the room. "Hey Catherine! A cop went over to your house and found this note nailed to the door with a knife." Greg said quickly giving her the note.

_It cuts your heart, doesn't it? To lose someone…_

"Wait a minute, no one's died." Nick said examining the note.

"That's because the cop found it before he was suppose to!" Gil said quickly.

Gil's phone rang. "Grissom," Gil answered.

Once Gil was off the phone, he turned to Catherine. "Cath, your mother, Rita, she was…" Gil said softly.

"Mother!" Catherine said jumping up.

"Oh, don't worry. She was attacked, but not killed. She put up a good fight and she's fine, but her attacker was wounded." Gil said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"She got a knife and sliced his arm. Carl's bleeding." Gil answered.

"Oh revenge _is_ bitter sweet," Catherine muttered.

A/N- Once again, hope you like it.


	3. Not Hopeless

Chapter 3

Not Hopeless

Gil's phone rang again. Gil hung up with a sad expression. "Catherine that was Brass on the phone. Lindsay was with him until Carl came and held a gun to her head threatening to kill her if Brass didn't put down his gun. Brass had no choice and now Carl has Lindsay." Gil said briskly.

Catherine seemed too shocked to do anything. Catherine fell to the ground and everything was black. When she woke up, she was on the couch in the break room with Sara and Dr. Robbins. "How are you?" Sara asked gently.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Catherine asked.

"You went into shock." Dr. Robbins replied.

Catherine remembered. "Lindsay!" Catherine cried out.

Sara just put her hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Just relax. I'm sure we'll be able to find both Carl and Lindsay." Sara said calmly.

"Just keep her lying down and keep her warm." Dr. Robbins said smiling.

Sara nodded. "Thanks," Sara said lightly.

"No problem. Cath, I'm sure they'll find Lindsay soon enough. I've got to go sort through what's left of a man that fell off of a seventy nine story building." Dr. Robbins said leaving.

Catherine slept on the couch and Sara had left to go help out the case. When Sara got back, Catherine wasn't on the couch. Sara found a simple note on the couch that said,

_Dear friends,_

_I'm fine, but I've got to find Lindsay. I'm going. Bye._

_Yours truly,_

_Catherine_

Sara swore. "Grissom!" Sara called running down the halls.

Sara found Gil talking to Greg in D.N.A. "Grissom, I found this letter on the couch Catherine was sleeping on." Sara reported showing him the letter.

"Damn, weren't you supposed to be watching her?" Gil asked angrily.

"I was, but then I went to help you because Catherine was sleeping." Sara said defensively.

Gil sighed. "Could you get Nick and Warrick in here?" Gil asked.

Sara nodded and left. Nick and Warrick came in and Gil explained what was going on. "We need to find Lindsay, Catherine and Carl before it's too late. The chances are that Catherine probably hasn't found Carl yet, so Warrick and Nick find Catherine. Sara and I will work on finding Carl and Lindsay. We'll meet in two hours to see what we have. Let's go people, two lives are on the line!" Gil barked.

----

Nick and Warrick thought they hit the wall. Catherine's new car was gone from the lot and there was absolutely no way of telling where she went. Without any evidence leading them in the right direction, they were lost.

----

Sara looked through the letters and threats they had gotten from Carl to see if he was playing with them. She looked through everything twice. She thought like a stalker, but found it no help. Sara felt so helpless.

----

Two hours were finally up and everyone meet in the conference room. "What do we have?" Gil asked looking at their faces.

"We got nothing. There's no way of telling where she went." Nick said angrily.

"Sara?" Gil asked.

"I've got nada, zilch, nothing! I don't know where they are. I don't have anything to work with." Sara said raising her voice.

Gil sighed. "So we have nothing?" Gil asked.

Everyone nodded. "Let's just hope Catherine can handle herself." Warrick said lightly.

"There's got to be something." Nick said frustrated.

Sara shook her head. "So we're sentencing a friend of ours and her daughter to a sure death?" Nick asked bitterly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Warrick said sadly.

"We must have over looked something. Let's go over it together. We're not giving up." Gil said sharply.

Everyone sat down and began to talk about what they knew. It was not hopeless.

A/N- I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long to get up, but I got a new laptop (of which I'm using now and LOVE) and it's hard for me to get use to the letters because you all know how the spacing between letters is different on a keyboard. Anyway, this chapter is done. I'll update soon.


	4. Matter of Time

Chapter 4

Matter of Time

Catherine drove away frantically. It was only a matter of time when Sara would find her note and only a matter of time when the whole Nevada police department was looking for her. Catherine also knew Lindsay was in danger and for her sake; Catherine would have to drive quickly.

Catherine didn't know where she was driving to until she received a call on her cell phone. "Willows," Catherine answered.

"Hello Catherine. Are you alone?" Carl's voice asked.

"Yes," Catherine answered breathlessly.

"Good, now come to 34 Washman Street. You'll see a steel building. That's where I'll be…and Lindsay. Now, attempt to contact the police and Lindsay dies. Attempt to do anything but what I tell you and she dies." Carl warned.

"How do I know she's not already dead? Let me talk to her," Catherine demanded.

There was a rustling sound and then Lindsay's voice came over the phone, "Hi mommy."

"Hello baby. Has anyone hurt you?" Catherine asked driving quicker.

"Nope. Carl's nice. He says we're having a sleepover sort of. Only he locks me up and only feeds me. It's an odd sleepover." Lindsay said innocently.

Carl snatched the phone away and spoke, "She's alive. Now hurry up!" Carl snapped before hanging up.

Catherine drove quicker than anytime she had before. Her palms began to sweat and her heart raced. Catherine pulled into an abandoned warehouse and ran inside. Lindsay ran to Catherine and then Carl pulled out his gun. "Lindsay, you can go now." Carl said smiling.

"What about mommy?" Lindsay asked.

Before Carl could answer, Catherine did. "I'll be out soon enough, just run to a friend and do as they say. Run!" Catherine said watching Lindsay run as quick as she could.

"You know even if she does tell, they won't make it in time." Carl pointed out.

Catherine nodded. She knew that Lindsay knew what the code meant. It meant, go to a phone and call 911 or Gil Grissom. Catherine knew that help was coming, but again, it was a matter of time.

Carl tied Catherine up. Catherine fought and fought, but he was too strong. "I'm not going to kill you yet Ms. Willows; I'm going to kill you slowly. A stab here, a stab there and finally a gunshot wound. It's time you pay." Carl said slowly.

"Carl, we all make mistakes. Wouldn't Lisa have wanted you to let go and live on? Would she want you in prison? No Carl, she didn't and doesn't want you to pay. Why don't you just let me go? It won't make things better." Catherine reasoned.

Of course Catherine should have known not to reason with a killer because they just don't know reason. "No, I won't pay. As soon as I kill you, I'm going to kill myself and see my wife again. I'll die knowing my wife has been avenged." Carl said taking a knife and raising it.

Carl slowly dragged the blade across Catherine's arm. Blood flowed freely and Catherine was glad her hands we're tied behind her back, otherwise she may have gotten sick. Carl began to stab in random places; on her legs and back mostly, but then he stabbed her abdomen and she let out a cry of pain. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Carl asked smiling in a twisted way.

"You're sick, you know that?" Catherine gasped.

Carl untied Catherine's hands. "I'm not completely mean. I'll let you hold the wound for about ten minutes and then I'll kill you so you won't be in pain any longer." Carl said softly.

Catherine would have run, if she could, but she felt far too weak to do anything. "Let me call my friends and let me have a final word with them," Catherine pleaded.

Carl handed her a phone. Catherine called Grissom. "Grissom, it's me Catherine. Look, I'm going to die within a few minutes, so I wanted to tell you, it's been a pleasure to work with you and everyone else. I'm so glad I met four wonderful people. Please tell my parents, I love them. Tell Lindsay not to be afraid and that I'll always love her. And Grissom, tell me you traced this call!" Catherine said quickly.

"Don't worry. We've got you. Hold on!" Gil said quickly.

"Carl heard that. This may really be my last word. Goodbye!" Catherine said crying.

"No wait!" Gil said, but the phone was dead.

Lindsay had told Gil and everyone else where Catherine was and they were on their way already. It hurt him to know that Catherine risked her life, just to get a trace that they didn't need.

Carl was angry. "You told them! Now you're dead. Goodbye Catherine Willows!" Carl said angrily.

Carl lifted the gun and pointed it straight at Catherine.

It was only a matter of time.

A/N- Oh look! It's a cliffhanger! I'll update soon so you don't have to be in misery.


	5. Long Recovery

Chapter 5

Long Recovery

Gil, Brass, Warrick, Sara, Nick and others speed quickly to the warehouse surrounding it. Brass knocked the door down along with the LVPD. Carl looked up stunned to see someone there. "Wait, take a step and I'll kill her!" Carl threatened.

Catherine laughed on the floor. Everyone seemed shocked. "You were already going to kill me, remember? It seems you have a dilemma in doing it. Why am I different than all the rest? Is it because to pity me?" Catherine asked softly.

"No!" Carl bellowed.

"Then why don't you kill me already?" Catherine asked.

"I'm trying to, but you keep talking!" Carl protested.

Catherine smiled. "Just one shot, come on. I'm on the floor. I'm too weak to fight. My friends are too worried. It would be so simple." Catherine egged.

"I…I…" Carl said before turning the gun on himself.

Catherine was nearest him and grabbed the only thing she could reach his ankles and pulled him to the floor. She got his gun away from him. "Carl, you're going to be put away for a long time. Like I said before, would she have wanted it?" Catherine asked.

Carl wept on the floor. "Carl, I'm bleeding to death and I'm not going to consol you, but just know, going to jail was better than killing yourself." Catherine muttered.

Gil and the others raced over to Catherine. "Are you alright?" Sara asked.

"No, Carl stabbed my abdomen causing internal bleeding. Normally, I would have about twenty minutes to live, but now I've used them up. I'm glad you came. I wouldn't want to die alone, but beside my four best friends." Catherine said lightly.

"You're not going to die." Nick said smiling.

Catherine was loaded on to a stretcher and was carried away in a blaring ambulance. "Why did she egg Carl on to kill her?" Sara asked.

"She knew he couldn't do it maybe. Or maybe she knew she was living on borrowed time. I don't know." Gil muttered.

"Catherine's going to be fine." Warrick said more to himself than the others.

At the hospital, a Dr. Williams came out with a grim face. "Are you friends of Ms. Willows?" Dr. Williams asked.

Nick nodded. "Ah, then I should tell you that Ms. Willows has suffered some internal bleeding. Now, this was easily corrected, but she has lost a lot of blood due to various stab wounds. In all of my years I have never seen so deep of wounds that a person is able to survive. Most people would be dead now. Which is why I'm giving Ms. Willows a good hour or so to live. Ms. Willows is not conscious now and I doubt she'll ever be again. I'm so sorry." Dr. Williams said in a sad voice.

"May we see her?" Gil asked.

"Of course, normally, only one person is allowed in at a time, but because this is a final hour, I'll let you all in." Dr. Williams said softly.

Sara was surprised to think he was doing anyone a favor. Sara, Nick, Warrick and Gil walked into the room. A frail voice talked to them. "Hi, I've heard I've got an hour to live and I'm supposed to be unconscious and dying." Catherine said frailly, but in a bouncy voice.

Everyone was shocked. "How are you?" Sara asked softly.

"Well when I've got an hour to live, nothing could be better. Before I die, I think Carl needs to be put to justice. Let me tell you what happened," Catherine said quietly.

Everyone was again shocked that Catherine was able to tell them the full story with out a fault or tear. "Oh and one other thing, when you're faced with death, don't think about all the things you didn't do, think about everything you did do. If you look at everything I've done, I've had a full life. If you look at everything I haven't done, then I got ripped off." Catherine said calmly.

Nick and Warrick shed a few tears and Sara was pouring them. "How can you be so calm?" Sara asked crying.

"I haven't died yet, so there's no need to cry. I think that doctor doesn't know anything. After you give me blood and stop internal bleeding, I should be fine. The doctor claimed he did that, so in my unprofessional option I think I'm going to be fine. I feel a little pain, but that's it." Catherine said smiling.

Dr. Williams walked by and stopped. "You're talking," Dr. Williams said amazing.

"Yes, I am." Catherine said shortly.

"I…um…I'm new okay? I'm sorry about the confusion. Let me get my advisor." Dr. Williams said shakily.

Dr. Williams left and Catherine closed her eyes for a minute. "Ms. Willows?" A man asked.

Catherine opened her eyes. "Yes?" Catherine asked.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Jones. Dr. Williams is a new doctor here. I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused. According all the medical information I have I think you're going to be fine. I'll prescribe some painkillers and some antibiotics in case of infection. You're going to have to stay here for a week and then in a week I'll see how you are. You were quite lucky Ms. Willows." Dr. Jones said smiling.

"Thank you," Catherine said lightly.

"As for the rest of you, visiting hours are over and Ms. Willows needs her rest." Dr. Jones said briskly.

Sara nodded. "Bye Catherine. I'll stop by soon." Sara said smiling.

"Bye Cath," Warrick said shortly.

"Bye Catherine, we'll see you soon." Nick promised.

"Goodbye Catherine. We'll all visit tomorrow." Gil said lightly.

Catherine nodded and felt sleep pulled her into the dream world.

There was going to be a long recovery ahead, but things looked like they were going to be okay.

A/N- This isn't the end. I'm going to have one more chapter and then it'll be done. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 6

Tomorrow's Promise

Catherine had been in the hospital for two weeks and was bored to death. Lindsay was staying with Jane and her mother. Lindsay would visit everyday along with everyone at C.S.I.

Catherine was going to be released in three days and she could hardly wait. The doctor said that she wasn't going to be able to go to work until another week, but at least Catherine would be able to spend that week at home. Anything was better than the hospital.

Time passed slowly, but finally Catherine was released home. Sara stopped by often to check up on her. When Catherine asked why Sara was doing it, Sara simply replied, "I just realized that I wasn't always a nice person to you, so now I'm just trying to be nicer."

After a week had passed, Catherine returned to work where Eckleywas waiting for her. "Ms. Willows, a word?" Eckley asked.

"What do you want Eckley?" Catherine asked annoyed.

"Seeing as you have been in such a traumatic accident do you think it's wise to come back to work?" Eckley asked.

"Yes and my doctor thinks so to, now if you'll please move." Catherine said agitated.

"Very well then, I'm demoting you to a C.S.I Level 1." Eckley said shortly.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Catherine said shocked.

Eckley laughed. "Oh, but I can." Eckley said lightly, "Do remember it's in your best interest. You won't be working in the field either."

"How dare you…" Catherine said angrily.

Eckley began to shake his head. "You see what I mean Catherine? You're easily angered."

"Oh, you haven't seen me angry." Catherine said raising her voice.

Gil was walking down the hall when he saw Eckley talking to Catherine. "Eckley, are you aggravating Catherine?" Gil asked walking up to the two of them.

"Oh no. I'm just telling her she's been demoted to a Level 1 and that she's also not going into the field." Eckley said smiling.

"Yeah well, that's not for you to decide. Leave my co-workers alone." Gil said raising his voice.

"By the way Catherine, you'll have to give a statement in court. Or are you too scared?" Eckley asked.

Catherine let a few tears out. "Shut up Eckley! You're upsetting my co-workers and friends. Come on Catherine," Gil said walking down the hall with Catherine in his wake.

Once they were in the break room alone, Catherine asked, "Is it true?"

"You're not going to be a C.S.I Level 1; you're still a Level 3. You are still going into the field. However, we do need a statement in court. If you don't want to do it, it's okay. I'm sure we have enough evidence against Carl to convict him on several charges. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Gil said smiling.

Catherine smiled back. "Thanks Grissom, but I'm going to give my statement. I want to know he's behind bars." Catherine said quietly.

Gil nodded. "Alright and don't let Eckley get to you. He's just mean and not understanding." Gil said lightly.

Sara, Nick and Warrick all came in and told Catherine they were glad to see her. "Okay people, Sara, Nick, you've got a murder in the old Watson house. Catherine, Warrick and I are going to take a gang shooting. Let's go," Gil announced.

Catherine smiled to herself. Time would heal all wounds and tomorrow was a new day. Everything in the past was in the past. Catherine couldn't tell what challenges she would be faced with in one, five or ten years, but she knew she'd be ready to face them when they came along. Catherine couldn't wait to see what was in store for her tomorrow.

Catherine knew tomorrow couldn't promise much, but it could promise it would be filled with life.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- I'm so sad. This is the end of it all. Oh well, I'll write other C.S.I stories. If you liked this story you may find that you like my other stories. Anyway, I hope you like this story as much as I liked writing it.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
